Rock Steady
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Allison pressed her hands to Derek's chest, running them lightly up to his shoulders. 'You should kiss me,' Derek responded.


Anonymous asked a question

Sex on the first date – Dallison

'This has been really good,' Allison said catching at Derek's fingers as she walked backwards.

'It really has,' Derek said and his smile was so wide Allison could hear it in his voice.

'We should do it again sometime,' she said as her back hit the door. Derek's eyes turned smoky and he took that last step closer, pressing his palms onto the wood, bracketing her between powerful arms.

'We should definitely,' Derek muttered. There were only inches between them now, and Allison could feel Derek's hot breath ghost over her lips. She licked them, trying to taste him, but it was only the berry of her lip-gloss she collected.

'You should kiss me,' Allison blurted. Her chest felt like it was about to burst with anticipation as Derek's fingers threaded through her hair and he dipped his head, bringing his lips closer to hers.

Allison pressed her hands to Derek's chest, running her palms lightly up to his shoulders. 'You should kiss me,' Derek responded.

Allison took that as her permission at the same time as Derek surged forward. There was a tiny clack of teeth and then Derek was tilting his head and he was kissing her, his lips surprisingly soft as they brushed, his tongue touching hers before they tangled together. He took control immediately, exploring her mouth and holding her hair. Allison was shocked to find she was okay with it, especially when he slowed and let her take control easily.

When they pulled apart both of them were panting for breath. 'You should come inside,' Allison said playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

'If I come inside I won't be leaving tonight,' Derek said sliding his hands down her back.

'No you're right,' Allison said.

I'm right about what?' Derek asked stealing another kiss from her lips.

'I don't know,' Allison admitted. Derek smiled down at her and kissed her on the nose.

'We've had a great night Allison, I'll text you later,' he said backing away. Their fingers stayed together until the last possible moment and then Derek was gone and Allison was melting around the door. She closed it behind her and slid down the inside, her fingers touching her lips.

Allison hadn't expected to have such a great night. They had gone out as friends, neither of them had a date when it seemed the rest of the world had and it had ended up being fun and romantic. Derek had sketched her gift onto a napkin in the diner where they ate, a wolf with a little crossbow and Allison had been shocked at his hidden talents.

And then that kiss. Allison squirmed, that kiss had an effect on her body, and she was tingling between her thighs. She regretted letting Derek go, she should have kept him here. Her father was in New Orleans, wasn't due home until mid-next week and besides, she was nineteen, she could date who she wanted.

Decision made Allison got to her feet and grabbed her bag. She found clean underwear and a clean top and with a quick look around made a dash for her car.

Derek was wearing only a pair of loose fitting sleep pants when he opened the door. 'Is everything okay?' He asked, and Allison knew his mind was automatically going to her friends.

'Just dandy,' Allison said stepping forward and dumping her bag on the floor. Derek caught her, his hands on her waist as Allison's own hands slid up his biceps to his shoulders. It was like they had planned and choreographed this moment. Allison wrapped a leg around his hip and he lifted her other thigh. He kept his hands there, away from her butt as she sucked his bottom lip.

Her hands left his shoulders and she was shrugging her coat off and opening the buttons on her blouse. 'Allison, Allison wait,' Derek said.

Allison froze and looked up at him, afraid he was going to send her away but he was smiling. 'I just want to close the door,' he said pointedly not putting her down. He slid it shut and Allison couldn't help but giggle. 'So bed or...'

'Bed, definitely bed,' Allison nodded. Derek carried her there and dropped her into the middle.

'Wow, this is actually comfy,' Allison said.

'What? Did you think I slept on hard wooden pallets?' Derek asked as he removed Allison's boots.

'Are you going to undress me?' She asked wiggling her toes.

'I can stop if you want,' Derek offered with a teasing smile as his palms rested on her knees.

'I don't want,' Allison said sitting up to help him. Derek was methodical, every part of new flesh he uncovered he kissed or licked, or he simply breathed her in. Allison was almost trembling when he pushed his own sleep pants off and reached under the bed, coming back with a condom.

'Is this okay Allison?' Derek asked kneeling between her open legs, his eyes on hers.

'Yes. Are you okay too?' Allison asked. She ran the tips of her fingers up Derek's thighs, smiling up at him as he hovered.

'Yeah, yeah it's more than okay,' Derek said covering her body with his own to kiss her. His lips travelled from her mouth, down over her throat. He nipped her skin here and there while her hands rested on his shoulders, alternating between teasing tickles and light scratching from his beard.

Allison had been in this position before, she was no virgin, but tonight she felt like one because she had no idea where to put her hands, if she should moan or stay quiet or how wanton to act. Despite being naked underneath a man she used to hate, whom she had eventually developed a grudging respect for which led to friendship and now intimacy, Allison was beginning to feel shy. With others Allison had taken the lead, but Derek was older, and there was a history, a truce that could fall apart like a house of cards. A tiny voice wondered if this was a mistake but Allison pushed it away, she wanted this, she needed this.

'I can hear you thinking,' Derek said from between her breasts. 'This lip, it doesn't deserve the chewing you're giving it,' Derek reached up and tugged her lip from her teeth.

'I'm just thinking of how we got here,' Allison admitted the half-truth. She hoped Derek didn't pick it up as a lie, because it wasn't.

'I can stop, or slow down. We don't have to have sex,' Derek said as he rose up above her.

'No, no I want to, I want to have this, I want it to be tonight,' Allison said wrapping a hand around his neck. She needed Derek to believe she wanted him. 'Where's your wolf?'

'What do you mean?' Derek frowned.

'If I'd never met you before I would have no idea you were a werewolf,' Allison whispered.

Derek's eyes narrowed, contemplating. 'Is that why you're here, do you have a werewolf sex kink?'

'What? No! It's just, before, with my exes they sometimes, they showed signs,' Allison said. 'You don't, and I was wondering why?'

'I've been a werewolf all my life. I've had sex with people who had no idea I was a werewolf, I've dated people who had no idea I was a werewolf,' Derek ducked his head, ran his nose over her cheek.

'How does it feel being with someone who knows and accepts you?' Allison asked and clearly it was the right thing to say because Derek groaned deep and then kissed her, his tongue demanding entry which she gave immediately. When he pulled back his eyes were blue and Allison ran a thumb over his cheek. She grew bold as he hovered there, slipping her hands down his torso, around his waist and over his butt. He shifted against her and she tingled with the sensation of rough hairy legs brushing her smooth thighs.

'Like what you feel?' Derek asked as she squeezed big handfuls of his butt in her hands.

'Hmmm, a seven perhaps,' Allison said. Derek looked affronted.

'Seven?' He said.

'Hey that's from me just feeling it, I haven't seen it naked yet,' she teased. Derek laughed as he kissed her and then moved to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. Allison cried out at the sudden sensation. Derek didn't stop; he carried on, sucking and licking his way between her legs.

Derek's finger slid through her moist pussy and she gasped, arching up a little, trying to find friction. 'So wet,' he said sucking his finger. He repeated the motions only this time he pressed his fingers from his other hand into her mouth as he slid three fingers into her tight channel. Allison sucked his fingers greedily, swirling her tongue through them. His eyes darkened and he pulled his hand away, reaching for the condom.

Derek sat up, resting on his spread knees and Allison saw his thick hard cock and heavy balls. Once the rubber was on he sat back and held a hand out to her. Allison crawled forward and onto his lap. 'Like this?' He asked as she shifted to get comfortable.

'Y-yeah,' Allison swallowed and positioned him, sinking down onto his cock with a sigh. 'Oh, you're big,' she said, glad of the fingers he had twisted inside her moments before.

'Take your time,' Derek said running a hand up her spine and kissing her on the mouth.

'Okay,' Allison said as she pressed her face into his neck. Derek let her, and he shuddered when she scraped her teeth over sensitive skin. She lifted her hips and pressed back down, setting her own pace. Derek groaned every time she moved, his fingers tightening and loosening with sensation. It was intimate, but slow, almost grinding. Allison could come like this but would Derek?

'Comfortable?' Derek's voice was soft. Allison nodded her head and Derek kissed her bottom lip. 'Would you do something for me?'

'What is it?' Allison asked.

'Turn around,' Derek said. Despite her confusion Allison did as he asked, twisting in his arms and settling back into his lap. Derek guided his cock inside her and rocked gently against her.

'Oh,' she said as the head of his prick brushed her sweet spot.

'Do you like that?' Derek muttered into her shoulder. Allison swallowed and nodded her head. One hand slid between her breasts and the other dipped down between her legs. Derek used his fingers to explore her sex gently, gathering her natural slick to roll around her clit.

They were barely moving, but what movement Derek was keeping up had Allison on edge. His cock was touching her in all the right places, and his fingers were firm enough to build a slow burn in her pelvis that was spreading all over her body. His mouth worked all the delicate spots on her neck and all Allison could do in return was clench around his cock, drawing hisses and grunts from him.

'I'm going to come Derek,' Allison said. Her voice was high and breathy nothing like her own. 'I'm going to come,' she repeated as he gripped her breast.

Her blood was on fire as it pumped through her body, her toes curled and her hands gripped his arm. 'Good?'

'Yes, yes Derek please don't you dare stop!' Allison cried as her thighs shook. She cried out as she peaked, her nails biting into his flesh, her mouth wide and panting for air. She had no idea how long they sat like that but Derek was rocking them forward.

He moved Allison until she was on her back and he knelt between her legs, his cock still hard as he removed the condom. Whilst he was distracted Allison scooted forward and wrapped her hand around him. Derek groaned. 'You don't have to,' he said.

'I want to,' Allison said licking the underside and then sucking the tip into her mouth. She used her hands to cover what her mouth couldn't, jerking and sucking and trying to make him feel the way he had made her feel. One hand drifted back to his balls, and she cupped them gently in her palm, being so bold as to press the tips of her fingers against that delicate patch of skin behind his balls.

'Allison,' Derek's voice had a pleading tone to it but Allison didn't heed him as she licked a drop of precum from the tip and then took him as far into her mouth as she could. Derek grunted and his fingers threaded through her hair. His come wasn't unpleasant but Allison swallowed what she could. Derek collapsed onto the bed and Allison crawled over him, letting him draw her into a kiss. She settled beside him but it wasn't long before he rolled to the side and stood up. Naked he padded away from the bed but Allison couldn't enjoy the view, not when she was wondering if he wanted her to leave all of a sudden.

Allison was sitting up and looking around her for her clothes when Derek returned. 'Get up,' he said and Allison jerked. Hurt pressed inside of her at the way he was speaking now. She stood and padded to her clothes, lifting them from the floor as she tried to watch Derek from the corner of her eye. She felt cold all of a sudden, especially when Derek bent beside her to lift her bra. Allison didn't look at him as she took it from him and turned to look at the bed. Derek had thrown the duvet back, ready to get inside and forget about her. 'Here, put them here,' Derek said taking her clothes and placing them on the low armchair that sat close to the bed. He turned and took her arms from behind, pressing his body against hers and walking her forward and pushing her into the bed in front of him.

'I thought you wanted me to go,' Allison said softly, unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

'Do you want to go?' Derek asked. He relaxed his hands but didn't remove them from hers.

'No,' Allison said. She wanted to wake in his bed, to see him at his most vulnerable. She wanted to protect him, wanted his trust. Perhaps one day she would even have it.

'I don't want you to go,' Derek assured her. His arm tightened around her and he pressed his face into her hair.

Allison smiled and hoped for more of this, this feeling of warmth and security, love.

'Want you to stay,' he murmured. Allison ran her fingernails along her wolf's arms and relaxed against him, content to let his breathing lull her to sleep.


End file.
